Pink
by FlickeringBeauty
Summary: I, Isabella Marie Swan, Queen of the Plain People, definitely do not mix with a Greek God, a.k.a. Edward Cullen, my best friend's brother, and college boy. BxE ORIGINAL GOT DELETED!
1. Author's Note Sorry, not a chapter

**Alright. So I'm an idiot. I accidently deleted Pink. I was trying to delete this other story, and I wasn't paying attention. The easiest solution would be to, yes, upload Pink right back up. But I can't!! Because I just got a new laptop for my birthday last Saturday and so I don't have any of the chapters on here. Which is like… retarded. And I'm mad because Pink is MY favorite story. So I'm panicking, because, well I'm panicking. Anyways if your reading this, and you don't hate me, please add this new Pink to your Story Alert. And blah blah. At least this will give me a chance to rewrite… look on the Brightside.**

**Well there really isn't a Brightside. But oh well.**

**So just story alert this, and I'll get the chapter's back up. Thanks. :D**

**Oh, and btw, they will be a bit different. Edited. :D**


	2. Pink Chapter One

Anyways, I think everyone's been… kinda… dropping hints. By leaving little retarded (no offense lovelys.) reviews like (ahem "cant wait") **btw, if that was you… sooo sorry!!**; and so, I decided it was time to finally **RE-**WRITE the first chapter of Pink. It's similar, yes, but I wanted to post it because it was needed, and it was my most popular story. Ahh. :P.

Please review, because… I had like… What.? Almost 500 reviews before? I was so excited. Now I'll be droopy if it's not quite as popular. Ick.

AN: If I owned Twilight, well… Let's just say… That movie that's coming out. DOT DOT DOT! And leave it at that.

* * *

**Pink**

**Chapter One**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella!" I heard my best friend of 7 years call from behind me. She came up to me, at my locker, her pixie-like face shining with excitement.

"Oh!" She squealed loudly.

Confused, I stared at her. Not that it was unusual for Alice to be happy in the mornings, but her excitement was a bit… nauseating.

"What is it Alice?" I groaned.

"My brother's coming home for spring break!" Alice squealed. So loudly in fact, I dropped my books in attempt to cover my ears.

"Uh." I cleared my throat. "Which one?" Alice had two brothers, both of which I was fond of.

"Oh you silly goose! Edward of course! You know how Emmett is in England with Rosalie, away at that function or whatever." She waved her hand around airily, smiling, her bright, straight, white teeth glinting even in the iridescent lighting of the school hallway.

I smiled, trying not to seem too excited. Truth was, I was almost shaking with the anticipation. Ever since I was five, I had a crush on Edward, who was only a year and a half older than Alice and I.

Up until he had left for College this year, he and I had been close. Not dating or anything… just friends. Close friends.

This is how our group went. Alice dated Jasper, who was Rosalie's younger brother. Rosalie dated Emmett, who was Alice's other brother; the eldest of them all. And… well Edward and I were there, but of course, weren't dating.

It was sort of sad, really, how the group was all together, except for Edward and I. Everyone joked about us, but I guess… We were just too uncomfortable to be together, or he simply didn't like me. Well, that wouldn't have been too hard to not like me… During my early teenage years, I was most definitely not a sight. (Sigh) Frizzy brown hair, braces, and a gangly body with no chest, do not go. Lucky for me, in the short year he had been gone, I discovered something called a flat iron for my hair, gotten my braces taken off, and grew a chest.(Hooray!)

Still, since Edward was like a God, and never once did he go through the 'awkward' stage, he was every girls dream. Why would he want me? With bronze hair, piercing green eyes, pale, creamy skin, strong muscular arms and abdominal muscles,_ plus_ perfect teeth, he was set for life. It came naturally to him. The charm, charisma, all of it, came so easily. It was sickening, really.

I was snapped back to reality when Alice poked me on my side. I turned to face her, startled.

She handed me my books. "Here. You seemed… a bit… out there." She smiled.

I nodded. "Yeah… I was thinking. So when is Edward coming home?"

She clasped her hands together happily. "He's coming home tomorrow!"

My eyes widened. "Tomorrow?"

"Yes!" She jumped up and down, her short black bob moving along with her.

The bell rang then, shocking us both. We hurried along to homeroom, with Alice still babbling about plans and such.

The final bell of the day rung, finally signaling the start of Spring Break. Alice and I walked to our lockers, me still silent, and her chattering about Mr. Ervanheart, our History teacher. "He's positively dreamy." She closed her eyes, and smiled.

I waved a hand in front of her face, signaling her to stop. "Alice, Jasper is coming."

She looked at me teasingly. Jasper stopped in front of us, smiling at Alice. She smiled back, and planted a kiss on the tip of his nose. He nuzzled her neck momentarily, then stepped away and put his arm around her.

I grinned. "Awe. Aren't you two just adorable yet nauseating at the same time?"

Alice leaned against Jasper, and stuck her tongue out at me. "Your just jealous."

Jasper grinned "I'm telling you Bella, Mike's got his creepy little eye on you. If you find us nauseating, maybe you should go out on a date with him."

I glared at Jasper. "You know, maybe I'll just walk home today, Alice."

"Don't be such a victim Bella." Alice laughed.

"You know you want Mikeeee!!!" Jasper chuckled.

"Seriously, stop." I smiled.

"Okay." Jasper laughed. "Fine. You want Mike just as much as you want Edward. So obviously nada. Zip zero, zilch."

My eyes widened, and I turned towards the lockers. "Yep. Zero. Goose eggs. Can we go now?"

"Okay okay… ready to go?" He nodded at me and Alice still laughing, running a hand through his blond locks.

I smiled, mumbled a quick yes, and walked along them to Jasper's shiny Black BMW. He let Alice and I in the backseat, then climbed in the front. (We pretend like he's our chauffeur, don't ask, it's weird, we know.)

He backed out of the parking lot, which had emptied due to our lingered presence in the hallway, and the fact it was Spring break.

Jasper dropped us off quickly at Alice's house, yelling behind him something about "Brazzlefrat." Whatever the hell that meant.

"Mom. Bella and I are here." Alice yelled to Esme, the most put together person I'd ever met. She was supermom. Literally.

Immediately, Esme was there, her white, pressed apron on, a feather duster in her right hand. She smiled. "I was just dusting up Edward and Emmett's rooms."

"Oh. Emmett is coming too?" I asked curiously.

She nodded, smiling. "Yes, along with Rosalie. They're taking the five o'clock flight tomorrow afternoon."

Alice and I smiled, and then Alice pulled me upstairs. "Bella…"

Oh No. There was that tone of voice.

I turned around slowly. Sure enough Alice had her puppy dog face on.

"What is it that you want Alice?" I asked cautiously. "I'm pretty sure I can't give you anything… So?"

"Well. It is spring break, and I was wondering if you could stay the night… and I would be the happiest…Puhhlease???" She made her puppy dog face again.

I smiled. "That's it? You made it sound serious."

I smiled, and pulled my phone from my back jeans pocked. I pressed two, then call. I waited, as it rung four times.

"Chief Swan."

"Hey dad!"

"Ah, Bella! You alright Bells?"

"Oh… fine… I was wondering if It'd be alright if I stayed over Alice's for the weekend? It's spring break and all… And Edward and Emmett are coming home."

"Oh…" He trailed off and I held my breath, scared he was going to say no. I panicked in my head. 'What had I ever done for him not to trust me? What if I don't get to stay? What if I don't get to see Edward' What if..?'

"That's fine Bells. Why don't you ask if you can stay Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday as well, because I'll be going on a fishing trip with Billy, and I'd rather you not be alone. Or, I suppose Alice could come over, but you might have more fun reuniting with old friends. Whatever you want. Alright Bells, have a good time, see you." I heard a click, and I let the air escape.

I hadn't realized I'd been holding it the entire time.

I looked over at Alice, who was perched on the edge of her king sized canopy bed, and nodded.

She ran up and we jumped around like little school girls. "Tonight will be fun, Bella. We'll do each other's hair, and paint one another's nails." She blabbed on. I nodded along with her, and she kept talking. "You know, it's good that you're here so much, we don't' even have to pick up clothes from your house. You left like 10 pairs of jeans here, along with like, a billion t shirts." She giggled. I love Alice to death, but she talked _entirely_ too much.

I bit into a forth one of Esme's wonderful chocolate chip cookies. They were homemade and fresh from the oven. The chocolate just oozed from them … _'Esme is so going to make me gain forty or fifty pounds.' _I thought to myself.

Alice and I were on the couch in her room, watching some random scary movie on TV. I was hardly paying attention, but Alice was into it, her long red nails digging into the white leather of her sofa. I smiled at her, watching her facial expression. I was tired; maybe that was why I barely could keep my eyes on the TV. I leaned my head back, and before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

I woke up some hours later, it was dark, and the TV was off. Alice and I were both still sprawled on her couch, but someone, I had my bet on Esme, covered us with a quilt. I quietly and carefully slipped from underneath the covers, and tiptoed from Alice's room. I wanted to get something from the kitchen.

It was weird. Do you ever wake up from a deep sleep, and have a urge for something? This one occasion I was really craving chocolate. I wasn't really worried about waking anyone, I was positive everyone in the Cullen household was a deep sleeper. This was confirmed several years ago, during a sleepover with Alice. We ran around the house with pots and pans, and not a single soul woke up.

It was weird though. Not one of them snored. They were too perfect… Once again… Sickos.

I creeped downstairs, my bare feet making slapping noises on the wooden floors. I rubbed my eyes, wiping the sleep away.

'Okay. Now.' I thought to myself. 'If I were a Cullen, where would I keep the choc-o-late? Hmm.' I tapped my finger against my cheek.

"Maybe in the cabinet!" It was more of an idea then a question. I hoisted myself up onto the counter, only really because I was lazy, not because I didn't want to cause hussle and bussle getting a chair.

Sure enough, chocolate! MilkyWay's to be exact. I tried to grab the bag but then the marshmallows came crashing down.

"Ow." I mumbled.

"Having fun?" Someone asked, causing me to hit my head on the cabinet.

My eyes watered, yet I blinked back the tears as I heard footsteps approaching towards the counter.

"Bella." Edward said softly.

I looked up into his eyes. They were piercing green. "Edward." I breathed, shocked.

"Bella?" He stood in front of me. "So, what were you looking for, the marshmallows or the chocolate?"

"Um. The chocolate." I smiled softly.

"Yeah, it kind of reminded me of when we were kids… and you used to spend the night over here, along with Rosalie and Alice. And Jasper used to stay over with Emmet and I. We all used to stay up late, after Dad and Mom were asleep." He grinned. "And we'd grab our flashlights and go on a junk food raid."

I giggled. "Yeah, and you guys would boost one of us on the counter, because all the junk food was hidden in the cabinets, like now, and we'd all be really quiet, get what we needed, then sneak back to our rooms and share what we got. Then Carlisle and Esme would wonder why we'd be so tired in the morning."

Edward smiled, looking around. "Yeah. We did a lot, huh?"

"Yeah."

There was an awkward silence.

I shivered involuntarily. Edward raised his left eyebrow.

"What? It's chilly!" I protested.

"Yes. It's called wearing a shirt, and pants Bella." Edward laughed.

I looked down, confused.

My face heated up. I hadn't even realized my attire. I'd been so preoccupied with getting downstairs… I groaned.

"Now, no need to fret…" Edward laughed. "I've seen much more naked girls than this."

"I don't want to know how much porn you've looked at Edward." I growled.

"Isabella Swan, My how you've grown. Saying big girl words and everything." He counted off his fingers. "No more braces. Darn . Guess I can't call you brace face anymore, although, that was more of Emmett's forte, however now that the option is gone it's so much more tempting… What else is new? No more Miss Frizz! Aw, did Alice teach you how to do your hair?" He teased lightly.

"Oh shut up!" I jumped off the counter to push him, and when I did my hands came in contact with his chest. We made eye contact momentarily, then looked away.

_Gah. This boy is going to kill me. _

"Well, let's see how you've changed." I said.

I crossed my arms over my chest, and gave him a once over. His bronze hair was slightly longer, but not much, it was tousled messily. It was like sex hair.(Yum.) His face had a light dusting of brown hairs along his jaw line. Without quite realizing what I was doing, I reached up and brushed my hand over the hairs lightly.

I could see him gulp, and I immediately withdrew my hand. He stared at me, then looked away.

"Well, I'm going to bed, you coming?" Edward grinned.

"Wha-?"

He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "I'm going to bed, you coming?"

* * *

**Kay. Um... Reviews? For the doodoo author who never updates and Seeeeukkkess at writing.... Well, kinda does. Anywhoee. Love you lovies. ;D. Muah. I actually forreall, did workk on the next chapter. Yay me! Oh btw, if you review, please tell me which part of the re-write you liked BEST. thankies. **


	3. Pink Chapter Two

**Hey. Sorry for the looong update time. [= This is the redoo. _I'm a doodoo._ don't own btw, SM does. Ummm. That's the SUMMMERRYY real quick.**

**Thankies ya'll. =] Much love. Happy Holidays.  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

I stood in the doorway of his room, in my 'bedroom' attire, and watched Edward set down his heavy suitcase. He turned to me, and arched an eyebrow.

"You cold or something, Bella?" He asked, smirking.

"No.": I muttered, looking at my feet.

He chuckled softly. "Just checking. Wouldn't want you to freeze to death."

He reached over me, and lightly shut the door. His arm grazed a bare patch of my exposed stomach as he pulled back, and I shivered from the contact.

Before I had a chance to react, Edward grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off. I had to gulp to hide my gasp. Of course, I'd seen him shirtless, or take off his shirt, but this was more intimate somehow.

"ZIIIIIPPP." My eyes widened. What the hell was that? I turned slightly around, and sure enough, there was Edward, clad in checkered Tommy Hilfiger boxers.

"You look like you've just seen a ghost." Edward laughed for the billionth time in a five minute period.

"No." I said, trying my best not to rape him with my eyes.

"Huh. Okay then, well…" Edward walked over to his bed and plopped down, looking at me expectantly.

"Aren't you coming?" He asked impatiently.

"Don't you think it's a bit inappropriate?" My mouth said one thing, my brain screamed a million other very very wrong things.

"What exactly is inappropriate about this situation? Two friends, chatting." Edward grinned.

There truly was no use arguing with him. He had learned from the best, Emmett. I lightly laid down beside him, adjusting myself so I barely was taking up any space.

"Bella… Bella…. Bella. Where to start?" Edward groaned.

It was my turn to be confused. "Excuse me?"

"What's up with the billions of calls, the trillions of letters, the gazillion emails and IM's, etc.?"

"What?" Now I was truly confused. I hadn't even kept in contact with him whatsoever.

"Exactly. Didn't we promise call once in awhile? Text?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Don't want to hear it, just wanted to make sure I wasn't crazy." Edward grinned. "Just remember to text me when I go back, okay?"

I nodded solemnly.

"What's new then?" Edward asked.

"Besides cheerleading?" I covered my face with my hands.

Edward groaned. "Aw, damn! Now I'll never be able to go to another cheerleading game again! All I'll see is you in that uniform. Geeeroossss."

I smacked his chest- hard.

"You know I was kidding. Grow up Bella." Edward chuckled.

I started to yawn, which I tried to stifle, with no luck. Edward caught it.

"Oh." He brushed my hair back from my face. "Your tired."

"I should go." I started to get up.

He grabbed by arm. "No, stay. I missed you Silly Bella."

I giggled. He hadn't called me that in years. "Okay. But I might fall asleep." I warned.

He nodded. "That's fine. I think we should play a joke on my family..." He trailed off.

I arched my eyebrow, and yawned. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, just make them think that… we slept together."

" Okay. I'm sure Alice would love that."

He grinned, then stood up and grabbed his t shirt from the floor. "Here, put this on. You need it anyways. Your barely wearing anything."

I blushed, and put it on. "Your just loving pointing that out, aren't you?"

He climbed back in. "Now, lay on my chest."

I blushed harder, and choked/coughed. "Um, excuse me?"

"You heard me."

I did it slowly. "Okay."

His face was an inch away. _I must be hallucinating._

'Damn sunlight.' That was my first thought awaking on Saturday morning. I didn't know what woke me up, really.

It could have been Alice calling my name, or it could have been that a slumbering Edward was blowing hot breath into my ear. Whichever it was, it was very distracting, and I really just wanted to sleep. _Wait. Edward was blowing in my ear?_

I heard Alice's feet padding softly on the Persian carpets that embroidered the rich wooden hallway, and I immediately sat up, and shook Edward. Our little 'joke' didn't seem so brilliant now. I shook him again, and he snorted, wrapped his heavy arm around my waist, pulled me back down, and started snoring again. I wiggled around. Damn, his grip was firm.

I kicked his shin.

"Ow." He groaned, and then muttered a couple of incoherent curse words. He rolled over, and opened one green eye, peering at me. "What?"

"Hurry up! Get up, Alice is coming!" I moaned, distressed.

He grabbed my hand and yanked me back down. "I thought we were going to play-"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence, because Alice burst into the room. She wasn't looking at the bed at first, because she was turned around in the doorway, yelling to Esme to tell her if she spotted me. That was when she turned.

Edward and I lay there, holding hands, HOLDING HANDS!!!!, completely still, our breathing slow, trying to sound as if we were sleeping. I heard Alice squeal from behind us. She hurriedly walked over to the bed and poked my side, where she knew very well I was ticklish at. I tried to play it off like I had been sleeping, and just woke up. I don't know whether she believed it or not.

I sat up and tried to look groggy. I looked around until she called my name.

"Bella."

I turned to her. "Uh…"

"Oh don't worry sweetie! This is so exciting!" She poked Edward. "Edward! Wake up Dahling!" She said in a perfect imitation of my voice. That sure woke him up. He sat up hurriedly.

"Bella?" He turned, and saw Alice and I standing there. "Uh oh. Shit." He frowned.

Alice grinned. "Oh Eddie, don't freak! I'm happy for you two!"

I grabbed Alice. "Oh, it was nothing last night. We kind of we're talking last night. See, I went downstairs to get something really late last night, and he was just getting in. I bumped into him, and we went here so that we wouldn't wake everyone up with our noises and…" I noticed Alice's face. "Oh! Not like that… I just meant… like talking and stuff." She giggled.

"Sure, you went downstairs to get you some Edward." She giggled.

I frowned. My best friend so did not know me.

"Oh. Well, Esme made pancakes. Dad already left for work. So it's just us four. But, after breakfast, mom is going to pick up Emmett and Rosalie from the airport. Apparently, they took an earlier flight." She smiled.

"Oh okay." Edward and I said in unison.

I felt something warm in my hand, and I realized Edward and my hand's were still intertwined.

Our eyes met momentarily and I smiled, withdrawing my hand from his grip.

* * *

We followed Alice downstairs, me behind her, and Edward behind me. I sat at the counter, on one of the swirly barstools. Edward and Alice did the same. Esme smiled at us.

"Here you guys go." She game Edward a kiss on the cheek. "Well, you got here early. Hm. Well I'll be back later. I'm off to go get Emmett and Rose, 'kay?"

We nodded. Alice scooped a pancake on my and her plate, but two on Edward's. He grinned. I reached for the butter, spread a bit on mine, poured some syrup on it, and reached for the strawberries and whipped cream. Alice grabbed it from me and squirted some on my nose.

"Oh! You'll pay!" I grinned and squirted some in her already styled hair. (Even though it was 8 in the morning.)

She shrieked and squirted some on Edward. He burst out laughing and grabbed it, completely missing Alice and squirting it on my legs. He smirked, and I grabbed some butter and smeared it on his nose. Alice laughed. "I have to pee now." She giggled and went upstairs.

Edward squirted more whipped cream on me, then the door bell rang. We both stood up, and slipping and sliding we raced to the front door. He beat me there, but I opened the door before he could.

It was Jasper. He took one look at us. "Uh, what have you two been doing?"

Edward cleared his throat. "Whipped cream fight."

"Well, yeah, that explains the mess, but not the attire. Look at Bella wearing your shirt, and you wearing just boxers. Ohhh… You know what, I can just go." He started to walk away, laughing.

Edward growled. "No you dweeb! Seriously, we just fell asleep last night, and she happened to be wearing my clothes. Okay, that's not a good excuse, but that's the truth!" He blushed.

"Okay." Jasper cracked up. "Is Alice here?"

"Uh. No." I spoke. "She's peeing."

Jasper raised his eyebrow. "Oh… Okay?"

* * *

**Review? Puhlease. Btw, Happy holidays. [= Was your food yummie? I got a tummie ache from the turkey. Haha. **


	4. Chapter Three

**

* * *

**

Sorry for delayed update my darlings :D REVIEW REVIEW! MERRY CHRISTMAS!

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

Bella's POV **

It was roughly around one in the afternoon. Can you believe it took Alice, Edward and I that long to clean the house? Two whole hours. There's a possibility that could have been because we kept messing around, but yeah, anyways.

I watched Edward carefully as he mopped up the floor, his long, muscular arms skillfully sweeping the mop back and forth. I was knocked out of my trance by Alice, who'd ran up behind me and jumped on my back, like a little monkey.

"I'm so excited! Mom just called! Emmett, Rosalie, and Mom will be here soon!" She squealed. "I can't wait to see them!" I watched as Alice did her little happy dance around the kitchen.

Edward looked up. "Alice, you are almost too energetic for your own good; it's almost annoying."

Alice frowned. "You're just jealous."

"Yeah. That's exactly what I'm feeling." Edward rolled his eyes, grinning at me.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower." I turned, leaving the two siblings fighting.

I ran upstairs and ran a quick shower, hurriedly washing all traces of whipped cream and butter. I stepped out of the shower, the steam rushing around me, only thrilling me more. I don't know what exactly I was thinking exactly, but I felt good today. Like something truly exciting was going to happen. Something really good.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

The day pushed on quickly, quicker than we realized.

_DING DONG. _

Alice shrieked and ran. Bella shrieked and follow. I stared at the both of them and rolled my eyes, but got up and followed them to the door. Alice was the first was there, and she flung the door open. I really had no idea was she was that excited, but whatever. We were very family oriented, I guess.

Emmett pushed his way in. "Hey fam. Ah! Bella!" He grabbed her and swung her around in a circle. "My you've grown." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Then he laughed his big booming laugh. "I'm just kidding, kid."

"Alice, my little sister, still short?" He grinned, pulling her into a hug.

She hit him hard.

"Edward!" He chuckled. "Nice beard."

I frowned, then smiled. "You're just jealous."

He chuckled again, and then looked around. "Where's dad?"

Mom spoke. "He'll be home around 8. You guys know how tiring and long his hours are." She waved her hand around in the air. I swear, that is exactly where Alice got it from.

Emmett smiled. "Great." He rubbed his hands together. Rose emerged from the crowd of people, and gave me a quick hug.

"Well, where is Jasper?" Emmett laughed. "Did you finally dump the punk?"

"Hey, that's my brother!" Rosalie half laughed/ half yelled.

"Well he is dating my little sister Rose." Emmett grinned.

Alice cut in. "No, we're no broken up, he should be on his way."

"Oh." Emmett frowned.

"Anyways." I cut in. "We should do something. Celebrate being together again."

"How corny can you get Edward?" Emmett asked.

"Awe. I think it's a good idea." Bella smiled.

"You're just agreeing with him because you have the hots for Eddie here." Emmett laughed.

Bella blushed bright red.

"Told you so!" Emmett grinned.

I smiled. "Anyways, the point was, we should do something…? Don't make me suggest it though."

Bella came up beside me. "Hmm… We could go bowling, or roller skating. I don't know, those are a bit childish, but fun."

Rosalie came in. "Yeah…" She paused. "Yeah! Roller skating. I haven't been in years."

Emmett frowned. "If you guys haven't noticed, I'm not the most graceful thing on skates."

Rosalie giggled. Whoa, she was in a good mood today. I had no idea where her usually bitchy exterior went. "Oh! We are so going. Emmett falling will make great pictures."

Alice giggled. "Okay, so it's settled?" She asked, looking up at Jasper, who had just walked in.

He grinned.

"This calls for an outfit change then!" Alice squealed.

"Oh c'mon! I want to leave now." I said groaned. Truth was, I really just wanted to go.

"Fine. Spoilsport." Alice crossed her arms and pouted. I spoke up. "Uh, who's riding with who, and what cars are we taking?

Alice and Rosalie were giggling together, looking at something on Alice's phone. Jasper and Emmett were starting to climb into Emmett's car. Alice looked up, and hooked Bella's arm in hers. "C'mon Bella, you'll ride with us." Alice stuck her tongue out at me. Rosalie walked toward Emmett's Jeep and climbed into the backseat. Alice started to tug Bella along with her.

Bella looked over at me with a strained look on her face. I gave her a small smirk, and motioned with my hand. She grinned, and unhooked her arm from around Alice's. "Sorry Alice, I'll ride with Edward." Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Oh.. Okay then." She climbed into the backseat beside Rosalie. Bella walked over to me.

She started teasing me. "Aww… Little Eddie didn't want to ride alone?" She laughed.

I growled lightly, then picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. "Oh you'll pay for that!"

She started pounding on my back, telling me to put her down. I felt a buzz against my leg. Keeping my right arm tight around Bella's waist, I reached into my pocket and grabbed my phone.

"Yeah?" I asked, still laughing.

"Dude. What are you doing to Bella?" Emmett yelled.

"Huh?" I looked up, and Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper were still parked, and were staring at us. "YOU'RE WASTING MY MINUTES EMMETT!" I hung up, and walked towards my Volvo. Bella stumbled over, dizzy, and climbed in. I pulled out of the driveway, and drove off.

Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper climbed out of the Jeep, and met us at the door. I stared up at the huge flashing neon sign above me. I blinked, looking back at them.

"Alright, ready?" I pulled my wallet from my back pocket, and pulled Bella along. I pulled out enough for me and Bella, but then I paused. If I paid for her, Alice would pick on me. I groaned, and pulled out enough for everyone. "I paid for you guys." I called behind me, and walked in, grabbing a pair of skates, and lacing them up. I stood up, and fell down again. Damn, I probably looked quite ridiculous.

Bella laughed at me. I grinned, then stood up, and skated out onto the floor. I fell again. Oh yeah, I was screwed. She was skating circles around me!

I was done. I ordered a box of popcorn from the food court and sat down in a booth. A moment later, Bella came skating in, and sat down across from me.

"Hey stranger. How come you aren't skating anymore?" Her cheeks were red, and she was breathing heavily. Her doe eyes shown from excitement, and she was looking at me from underneath a dark fringe of eyelashes.

"I kept falling." I frowned, and picked at my popcorn. "Hey, catch." I threw a piece of popcorn at Bella, and she caught it in her mouth. That amused me for a couple of minute, and then I was ready to go.

Bella caught my look. "Tired?"

I looked up. "Yeah." I ran my hand through my hair.

"Well, maybe we can go. I can go get them." She motioned towards the skating floor.

"Well I don't want to spoil your fun."

"I'm not having that much fun." She grinned. She turned around and left.

Several minutes later, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie came skating to my booth.

"Why do you want to leave so early?" Alice chirped. "I don't want to go home yet."

"Hey." I held up my hands in defeat. "I never said I wanted to go home, I just said I wanted to leave. We could see a movie or something."

Alice's eyes lit up. "Oh!" She squealed. "Perfect! That new scary movie, Yearning, looked really good. I really want to see that."

I nodded. "Yeah, as long as we're out of here."

Emmett chuckled. "And I thought I was ungraceful."

I punched his arm. "Idiot."

We walked into the theatre. And boy was it crowded. There were only three available seats in the mid section.

"Oh, no problem." Alice smiled. "I can sit on Jasper's lap, Rosalie can sit on Emmett's lap, and Bella….Well… Bella you can sit on Edward's lap." She giggled. Bella's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"No. I… I… No." Bella said her eyes huge.

I laughed. Well, I did, until Alice spoke up again. "Gosh Bella, you slept with Edward the other night, and your uncomfortable sitting in his lap?" Rosalie choked on her soda, Jasper's eyes widened as big as saucers, and Emmett laughed… loudly…

My eyes widened, and in a harsh whisper, I said, "WE DID NOT SLEEP TOGETHER, DAMNIT!" Everyone around us whispered 'Shhh.' And I lowered my voice. "Fine. Bella, you just sit in my lap, okay? It's not like it means anything."

I sat down, and she lowered nervously into my lap. I brushed her hair back. "Don't worry about them, okay Bella, the teasing won't be… so bad. And we both know we didn't sleep together, so yeah."

She nodded slightly, and kept her eyes glued onto the screen. After a moment, I stopped watching her, and I watched the movie. Finally, Bella relaxed against me, and wasn't so tense. It wasn't until a particularly intense part that she reacted again. She screamed out, and buried her head in my chest.

At first, she really didn't notice what she'd done. Then she realized, but might have been too embarrassed to pull away. To reassure her, I stroked her hair. She relaxed again, and then fell asleep. Weird, huh? I don't know if I've ever picture this. I mean, what guy thinks that one day he'll end up holding his little sister's best friend, and watching her sleep, in a movie theatre?

Then, all two soon, the movie was over, and Bella was still sleeping. Everyone stood up as the credits began to roll, and the lights turned on. I, however, remained seated. Jasper looked down, and got Emmett's attention. Emmett looked, and burst out laughing.

"Shhhhh." I murmured. "She's sleeping. I don't want her to wake up. We were up late last night, that's why she's tired. And no… she's not tired because we did anything, she's tired because we were talking." I added the last bit when Emmett started laughing again. I stood up, holding Bella bridal style, and we went out the exit at the front of the theatre. I held Bella close as we stepped outside. It was twilight, and although Spring, it was chilly. I put her into the passenger seat of my car, and climbed into the driver's side. I turned on the ignition, and started to drive out of the parking lot. I pulled onto the main road, and Emmett was right behind me. But then he cut me off, and I had to jerk out of the way to avoid being hit.

"Shit!" I yelled, freaked out. Either my scream, or the tug of the car woke up Bella, and she was sitting there, beside me, moments later, blinking the sleep away.

"Wow, how'd I get here?" She asked, still blinking.

"I carried you." I answered, looking for Emmett, who'd just ran a red light.

"Oh, thanks, and you know, I'm sorry, for falling asleep on you." She rubbed her eyes sleeplily.

I looked at her. "Don't be."

She reached into her purse and pulled out her chapstick, and started to apply it on her lips.

Then, Emmett cut me off again, and the chapstick went flying. I looked out the window, and flicked Emmett off. Bella reached down. "Where did my… Oh! Never mind." She spotted her chapstick, which was on the floor in between my legs.

She reached down and grabbed it, but it moved. I heard her mumble a curse word, and then I felt a familiar – yet annoying- buzz against my leg. I reached for my phone.

"Hello?"

It was Emmett. "Dude, that's nasty. I can't believe you're letting Bella give you a blowjob. In public."

* * *

**Happy Holiday's My loves. :D Review your hearts out :D I'll read your stories and return the favor ferr suree. I love ya'll Anyways**


	5. Pink Chapter Four

**Chapter 4**

**Bella's POV:**

"What the hell Emmett?" Edward asked. I straitened from my crouched over Edward's legs position, and examined his face, searching for the sign of his distress.

He looked at me, then turned his attention back towards the phone. "No, wow, you and Alice are pervert central today, aren't you? I'm not sure if you understand, but Bella and I are JUST friends. That's it. Simply friends, and that's what we'll remain. And, I know you're probably thinking this so I'm going to go ahead and let you know, that's not happening either. It's not friends with benefits or anything like that, it's a friendship. No matter how much Hollywood says that it's physically impossible, and they end up together anyways, it's not true that guys and girls can't be just friends. Got it?" Edward took a deep breath, nodded once, and hung up the phone.

For some odd reason, my stomach hurt. It happened out of nowhere. I knew why, of course, but I didn't understand why it was happening. The part where Edward said we were "Just friends" sort of, kind of, just a little bit, made me sad. Or jealous of any girls that he liked romantically. I mean, of course, I had admitted to myself that Edward was... adorable, but never would I think to admit that I wanted him. Physically wanted him.

It wasn't love, not at all, nor was it like. It was something more than like though. I had a feeling it was a little something called lust, but how wrong is that? I crossed my hands over my lap and sighed. Well, it's not like I had anything to worry about. We were "Just friends", remember?

I bit my full lower lip, and chewed on it until I felt a sharp nip of pain, and I tasted rust and salt. I shuddered. I hated blood. It made me sick to my stomach. Great, another thing to want to throw up over. I leaned my head against the headrest and breathed through my nose. I closed my eyes, trying to clear my head. My fingers found it's way to the automatic button that opened the window, and I pressed it, lowering the window and letting the cool spring air blow onto my face and calm my feelings.

"Bella." I heard a soft voice call from the left. Then a warm hand rested on mine, and I tensed, knowing it was Edward.

"Yeah." I opened one eye and peeked at him, since I was still slightly queasy.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice dripping with concern.

"Yeah." I said again, my voice slightly strangled.

He never took my eyes off of me. "Seriously, what's wrong? It's funny, I've known you for years, and every time you made your little pouty face, I was always able tell what was wrong. But now, I'm so confused." He grinned.

**Edward's POV:**

I grinned at Bella, watching her facial expression. She looked away from me, and I followed her gaze when her eyes widened.

"MOTHER F---"


	6. Pink Chapter Five

**An acomplishment was made. I actually uploaded quickly because You guys reviewed quickly!!! Please keep them coming!!! I honestly want this story to have as many reviews as it did before. Thank you, happy holidays. :D **

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

**Edward's POV: **

I blinked, and for several moments white spots overtook my vision. I shook my head, and then opened my eyes again. I was able to see once again, and I checked my surroundings. All I could remember was seeing two large, bright lights, then black.. I remembered suddenly who'd been riding with me, and I turned to Bella. From what I could see, she was unconscious, and I could see a trickle of blood coming from her forehead. I looked at the windshield and saw a crack, probably where she had smacked her head. I lightly touched her arm and shuddered. It was then that I realized the engine was still rumbling, and I put the car into reverse and tried to move.

But, it seemed like were in ditch of some sort, and there was no way I could move.

When I heard the screech of tires, I looked up. I could see Emmett's jeep perched on the top of the hill that we'd fallen down. I heard four car door slams, and I saw Alice hurriedly climbing down the steep hill. In several moments, they were all there, peeking into the car. I could see Emmett's muscles flex as he tried to pry open Bella's door single handedly. I tried my door handle, and luckily for me it opened easily. I slid out, groaning slightly. I limped over to Bella's side and tried to help Emmet pry open Bella's door.

I felt a cool hand on my arm and I looked over my shoulder. Rosalie was peering over me, looking at Bella. "You think she'll be okay?" She whispered.

I raised my eyebrows, but said nothing. I shrugged.

"Even though I am a bitch to Bella, I do care you know." Rosalie sighed. "I think of her as a second little sister."

"Oh." Was all I was able to rarely opened up to anyone.

"Okay, thanks." I looked for the source of the voice and saw Alice. She snapped her phone shut, which I hadn't even realized she had been on. "The ambulance should be here in a couple of minutes." She tucked a short strand of her black hair behind her ear and sighed, burying her face in her hands. When she looked up, her face was red and streaked with tears. Jasper, which had been standing beside her silently throughout the whole situation, went to wrap his arms around her small frame and comfort her.

I heard a loud crack, and whirled around to see Emmett pull Bella from the window. He had broken it.

"Oh, my baby." I moaned and went to examine the extent of damage done to my precious Volvo. There was a huge dent where I'd crashed into the tree, there was the crack in the windshield where Bella smacked her head, and of course the broken window. I whirled around and narrowed my eyes at Emmett.

"Was that really necessary?" I gritted my teeth.

"Uh, yeah. I think so Edward." Emmett said, rolling his eyes.

"Fine." I grumbled. I could here sirens in the distance, and I immediately started waving my hands.

It was all chaos from there. The ambulance took Bella and I to the hospital while Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie followed us. And a tow truck sorted out the mess with my car.

I got off pretty easy. `I had a huge bruise on my left leg, from the impact, but otherwise I was peachy keen. I gently slipped off of the examination table, and went to find Bella. That wasn't too difficult, considering Dad had her as a patient. I slipped through the hallway until I found room one-hundred thirty-two. I knocked once, then opened the door and came through. The sight, needless to say, shocked me.

"Eddie! Oh Eddie! Come here!" Bella called, waving me over with her hand. She was spread eagle on the bed. I had to hold my breath to not laugh. I cautiously took several steps toward her.

"Yes?" I questioned.

"You're a very naughty boy! Getting me into the car accident." Bella sounded slurred.

The nurse smiled apologetically. "She wouldn't let us put the iv in her, so we had to give her something to calm her nerves. Unfortunately, it will cause her to go a bit, uh, shall we say, loopy. She'll say some things that she wants to say, however she won't, because it's a secret. But, I wouldn't worry about it. She'll forget everything she said when the drug wears off."

"Oh. Okay." I nodded and walked over to Bella. She looked pretty bad. Well, condition wise. Her head was bandaged, and her arm had stitches where Emmett had carelessly pulled her through the window.

"Bella." I heard a gruff voice call from behind me. It was Charlie. "Is she okay?" He asked me. "What happened?"

I gulped, upset, knowing it was my fault. So, I lied. "A truck swerved in front of us."

"Oh." Charlie replied, then grabbed Bella's hand and squeezed it gently. "Well, I just dropped in. I have to run to La Push now, some kids are threatening a teacher, and I have to make a police report about it."

I nodded numbly, and took his spot when he left. "Oh Eddie. You naughty boy! Tsk. Tsk tsk. Whatever will I do with you?" Bella asked, then started giggling uncontrollably. "I have something to tell you." She said when her laughter subsided.

"Yeah? Really?" I laughed.

"Yep. Come closer."

I leaned in slightly, and she was about to tell me, when the door burst open and Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper came booming through.

Alice's face was teary and red. "Oh! Bella! Are you alright?"

Bella giggled. "Of course silly!" She burst into giggles.

"Well someone's a bit optimistic." Emmett said loudly.

"Yeppers!" Bella answered.

"Yeppers?" Jasper questioned. "Where does she get this stuff from?"

Bella's eyes landed on Rosalie. "Oh, it's you, BB."

"BB?" Rosalie's left eyebrow raised.

"Barbie Bitch." Bella answered and then faced me. Rosalie stood there dumbfounded. Bella had never said anything rude to Rosalie. Or to anyone, for that matter.

"Well, she's going to be okay, right?" Alice asked, then burst into tears all over again.

"I suppose. She's on some strong drugs now to kill the pain, but the nurse said she can go home tomorrow. She has a gash on her arm, then a cut and bruise on her forehead."

"Oh poor Bella!" Alice said, still crying. Jasper held her, and when she finally looked up, his shirt was soaked. He groaned.

"I have an eerrrnounccment to make." Bella slurred. We all turned to face her. "In case you didn't know, Edward is a verrry naughty boy!"

Rosalie's mouth dropped. Emmett started shaking with laughter. Jasper grinned, and Alice managed a giggle through her teary state. I was completely speechless. Sure, it was hilarious when it was just Bella and I….

"Oh. And, Edward and I did not have sexual relations!" Bella called from the bed. She couldn't shut up, could she? "He has a nice chest though. And he smells good... Go on, sniff him! You could get high, I'm warning you!" She waggled her index finger back and forth.

I gasped. Wow. She was drugged, wasn't she?

"Oh, Edward, you naughty boy, come here so I can sniff you!" Emmett called, laughing.

I huffed and held up a fist. "Shut up Emmett."

"Oh, I'm trembling in my spidey undies!"

I started laughing, until I heard a knock on the door. I turned as it opened.

A dark skinned boy stepped through the threshold of the door, and he shut it lightly behind him. He had black shiny hair that fell to his chin, which sharpened his facial features. He was extremely tall and gangly, but you could see he had muscles.

"How's Bella?" He asked, pulling a leather cord from around his wrist and tying his long hair up.

"She's fine…" I said slowly. "And you are?" I asked, confused. I was sure I didn't know him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He held out his hand. "I'm Bella's boyfriend, Jacob."

* * *

**So ya'll love me? Quick updates for once in my life;; so review;; review my darlings!!! **


	7. Pink Chapter Six

**Chapter 6**

**Quickie AN: So Long time no write??? Haha but Sorry and review please. Uh yeah. **

**

* * *

**

**Edward's POV: **

"Excuse me? Bella didn't tell me she had a boyfriend." I looked him over. He just didn't look like Bella's type.

"That's not what I meant. I meant like, friend, that's a guy. Sure, we've gone out a couple times, but nothing serious, you know? It was more of a friends with benefits sort of thing. If you know what I mean." He waggled his eyebrows. "Why, are you her current beau?" Jacob sneered. "You don't really seem her type."

Everyone in the room was staring at Jacob, excluding Bella, because she was mumbling to herself.

"Where do you live? You don't go to Forks high, do you? And, are you lying, because I'm Bella's best friend, and she tells me everything." Alice said in a shrill voice.

"Nah, babe, chill. I go to La Push. I'm not lying, maybe Bella didn't want to share that with you. I mean, it's not like I told any of my friends how great of a fuck she was." Jacob answered, grinning. "Okay, maybe I did." He chuckled.

"You have some nerve." I eyed him. There was no way my Bella would sleep with _him._ "And, I really do think your lying. Bella would never do anything like that. Plus, she tells Alice everything."

"Yeah!" Alice chimed in. "We made a pact that when we lost our virginities we would tell each other. I mean, I told her when I slept with Jasper for the first time when I was fifteen!"

"Ewe! Images!" Emmett screamed.

Rosalie slapped his arm. "Shut up you idiot! You took mine when I was fourteen, so you shouldn't even be talking."

"Okay." I looked at Jasper. "Wrong moment and wrong place for confrontations... "And, Emmett...Wow." I frowned.

"Now, back to you Jacob. What the hell is your problem, waltzing in here and telling everyone about your and Bella's sexual escapades that happen in your wet dreams?"

"Whatever richy rich.." Jacob answered. "I think your just frustrated because you can't have her."

"Well fuck! Why hell would I be screaming at you!" I turned to everyone else. "OUT! GET OUT! I need to discuss something with here."

"What is your problem man? Seriously? It's not like she's your property or anything." Jacob asked.

"Yeah, well, so what? I care about her." I sighed. I was in some deep crap here.

"Yeah! And he smells good too! Don't forget that!!!!!" Bella called from the bed. "Jake! You have to sniff him, go on!!!"

"No thanks, Bells." Jake answered, then turned back to me. "Well, sorry to cut your yelling party short, but I've got to go meet one of my friends Sam. So, bye." He walked over to Bella and brushed his lips from her forehead to her nose. He whispered something to her, and she smiled.

I felt a twinge in the pit of my stomach. I brushed it away, however.

"Sir." A nurse called from behind me.

"Yeah?" I turned. "Visiting hours are over. You can come back tomorrow. I promise."

"Ah!" I heard Bella call from the bed. "I gots to tells you something." She slurred.

"Yeah?" I walked over to her.

"Lean closer." I did, and I felt her warm breath tickling my ear. "I love you."

"Oh, okay." I backed away, rubbing my head. I stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind me.

"Hey, Edward, what's wrong?" Alice asked. "We can still get Bella tomorrow, can't we?"

"Yeah..." I said slowly, trailing off.

"But what's wrong?" Jasper asked. For some odd reason, he was really intuned to everyone's feelings.

"Bella... Bella...Wow." I know I sounded inchoherant, but I couldn't help it.

"Bella what?" Alice asked, all panicky. "Did she die? Oh, if she died we'll have to plan the funeral and damn then I'll have to buy all black dresses, and aw shit. I just hate black. Makes me look swallow. Plus I'll miss Bella, she was my best friend!"

"Bella told me she loved me."

Emmett, for once, thank God, was speechless. Rosalie blinked. Alice did a little happy dance, and all Jasper could muster was a simple "What?"

"Yeah. She told me she loved me. Of course, she was under the influence of hospital drugs, but... And I thought the fact that she does _that _with Jacob is still a shock. You know what, I'm ready to go home, and sleep this shit off." I sighed.

**Bella POV: **

I awoke, yawning. For a moment I freaked out. I mean, it's not everyday you wake up in a all white, bleached room. I heard a screech of a chair being pushed back, and I looked up. Edward.

Suddenly, a blast of fury pulse through me, and I began screaming. "ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!"

"I know." He said calmly. That only infuriated me more.

"You know! Well I should hope so! And you got off with what, a bruise! And look at me!"

"I know, I'm sorry Bella. Really sorry. Truly sorry." He replied.

"Oh." I had nothing to say to that. "Okay. But you should have paid attention!" That did it.

"Well I was concerned! Damnit Bella! It wouldn't be so difficult if you weren't so damn beautiful!"

"Fine! Wait, what?" I asked, my eyes widening.

"How could you Bella?" He took a step closer to me.

"How could I what?" Now I was confused. What did I do?

When I looked at him, there were actual TEARS in his eyes. "How could you do that with Jacob?"

Okay. Here's a list of the crazy things going through my head.

. What was Edward's deal?

. How'd he know Jacob?

. Why was Edward turning the tables on me?

. Was he seriously hormonal?

I wanted to know how Edward had found out about Jacob and I. Jacob and I were just friends. Sure, at one point, we had something going, but that was when Edward left. Just once… Or maybe a couple of times, but it wasn't ongoing or anything.

Honestly, it was really all Edward's fault the fling with Jacob started. His absence was enough to cause me grief, obviously. After Edward left, it was pretty much just me and Alice. I guess I genuinely missed him. He was like a brother to me, even if I really didn't think of him that way. I started to grow up when he left though. Can't say in a good way.

I couldn't help feel guilty now about Jacob and I. I had no idea what to say to Edward. I felt like I should apologize, although I had no reason to. Edward was just Edward, we'd never dated. He didn't have a claim over me either. So why did I feel like vomiting?

Loosing your virginity isn't so wrong is it? Everybody is allotted mistakes… right?

**Edward's POV**

After I managed to calm myself down enough to stop fuming, I opened the door to Bella's hospital room, and stepped inside. She looked up at me with a confused and apologetic expression.

I cleared my throat. "So… You want to get going now?"

She nodded, and a long silence followed. There wasn't much we could do, it's not like I could unhook her from the IV myself or anything.

I searched my mind for something to talk about. "You know Charlie stopped in. But he couldn't stay long, there was a police report or something…"

"Oh." She murmured.

"Yeah. Stuff like that is bad." I trailed off and looked at the wall. I could have smacked myself. _You idiot. 'Stuff like that is bad?' Where the hell did you get that from? Now she really probably thinks you are a real dork. _

I was pulled out of my thought process my Bella's soft voice. "So are you taking me home to Charlie- or am I going to keep staying with you guys?"

"Us I think. That way Dad can keep a close watch on your head. You had a concussion." I nodded.

"That sounds best." She kept continually folding and unfolding her hands on her lap. It was weird, us being so awkward.

I turned at a soft knock at the door, and the nurse walked in.

"Okay young lady." She grinned at Bella. "Well get you'll all together then you can go home with your boyfriend here."

"Oh we're not dating. We're _just _friends." Bella said hurriedly.

My stomach sort of dropped. But I think I deserved it a bit. Or not. But whatever, she was in love with that Jacob dude anyways.


	8. Pink Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

**Bella's POV**

I wanted to know how he found out about Jacob and I. Jacob and I were just friends. Sure, at one point, we had something going, but that was when Edward left. It wasn't my feelings or anything; it was more of his absence that killed me. After he left, it was pretty much just me and Alice. I guess I genuinely missed him. He was like a brother to me, even if I really didn't think of him that way.

I couldn't help feel guilty now about Jacob and I. I had no idea what to say to Edward. I felt like I should apologize, although I had no reason to. Edward and I hadn't been dating, matter fact, we'd never dated. He didn't have a claim over me either. So I had a reason to be mad! Not apologize!

**Edward's POV**

After I managed to calm myself down enough to stop fuming, I opened the door to Bella's hospital room, and stepped inside. She looked up at me with a half irritated, half apologetic expression, and sighed.

I spoke up. "Ready to go Bella? Since Charlie's working, I have to pick you up."

"Well that's rude." She spoke coldly. I kind of back away, shocked. She hadn't seemed that irritated from her expression.

"Well sorry." I said apologetically. "See, I apologized. I, unlike some people, take others feelings into account."

"What the hell is-." Bella was cut off by a nurse.

"Okay, here are your release forms, when you're done filling them out, take them to the receptionist's desk, and you'll be ready to go." She smiled brightly, and then looked at Edward. "You are ready to take her home, correct?"

"Yeah." I clucked my tongue.

"Okay then." She handed the release forms to Bella, gave me a look, and then walked out.

Bella finished the forms, and she pushed herself out of bed carefully, cradling her arm gingerly. She glared daggers at me.

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room. She followed me, and started to take long strides, soon walking ahead of me.

She… Whoa.

**Bella's POV**

I took several huge strides to walk ahead of Edward, determined to get away from him. I had always been a clumsy person, so I was used to the hospital. But, never before had I realized how chilly it could be. There was a breeze coming up my legs, passing over my but, across my lower back, and finally, stopping about mid waist. I reached around to close my hospital gown.

My hospital gown. My hospital gown. My almost backless hospital gown.

And I was In FRONT of Edward. Darn. You know, I really should pay more attention.


	9. Pink Chapter Eight

**Sorry its so short guys. Typed this on my phone. in the beauty salon:) **

So, I had bared my ass to Edward. Beautiful. Wonderful. Just great. First I

show up in my pink panties, then he gets a free view of my ass. What was I, a

cheap whore?

There was a barely audible gasp from behind me. I'm guessing from Edward.

Great, I guess he hadn't seen it until, well, now. I'm a dumbass. I could have-

should have- covered up.

"Bella?" Edward called.

"What!" I replied grouchily. "Let me guess... Your going to tell me you can see

my ass?"

"Well yeah..." Edward replied. Seeming... A bit... Offended? Funny. No one

could hurt precious Edward. Who knows why I was being so mean. Memories from

earlier, the Jacob thing, were flooding to my memory. How dare Edward act

territorial over me! Possesive even!

I reached the front desk, and asked for my clothes.

"Yes dear, I would give them to you but we ripped them off... You know in a

hurry to save your life and all." The nurse said somewhat sarcasticly.

"Thanks." I smiled. "For nothing." I muttered under my breath. "Well can I at

least get another gown to cover my back? My buttocks is showing."

"Sure." She reached under the counter. "Here you go. Do you need help putting

it on?"

"No thanks." I replied in a fake ass cheery voice. I slipped the gown on, tying

it secure around me. Ahh.

"You ready to go?" I half turned to Edward.

"Sure. Where are your shoes and clothes?"

I didn't feel like explaining. "They pitched 'em."

"How are you supposed to walk outside? Its raining."

Exasperated, I replied. "Gee I don't know."

"Well then I guess I'll have to carry you."

"What! No!" I protested as Edward approached me.

Wrapping his.. Ahem.. Strong arms.. Around my waist, he gently lifted me.

"Put me down!" I almost yelled, as Edward stepped outside.

Then I saw the rain. Oh how I hate thunderstorms! Buckets were pouring from the

sky. Thunder was cracking loudly. I shrunk into Edwards chest. Damn him.

"Where is the car?" I asked miserably.

"On the third floor of the parking garage.

"Well just take the elevator."

"Its broken." He pointed to a sign. Sure enough, he was right.

"So what, your going to carry me up three flights of steps?"

"That's the plan." He said, opening the door to the stairs.

"Whatever." I muttered. A LOUD crack of lightning sounded, and I shuddered.

"You okay?"

"Why?" I asked. "Oh nevermind, you do care, Mr. Possesive."

Edward stopped. "So that's why your pissed at me. You heard what I said to

Jacob!"

"Yeah!"

Edward looked like he was going to laugh for a minute. "Did you hear what Jacob

said? Your perfect boyfriend?"

"No...?" I stopped. What did Jacob say to make Edward react?

"He said you were a good lay, and basically you were another notch on his belt!

How do you like that Bella?"

I was dumbfounded. Jacob was... He would never...

"He did?" I whispered, tears coming to my eyes.

"Yeah." Edward said, still angry. "But think what you want to think Bella."

We had reached the third floor. Edward wrenched open the door, holding me up in

on arm, and fumbling for his keys with the other.

The Volvo's lights flashed as Edward unlocked the car. He roughly sat me down in

the passengers seat.

"Ow!" I said.

Edward ignored me the rest of the way home. So that's what I get for showing him

my ass!


End file.
